It is generally known to use a so-called syringe kit for mixing two medicinal chemicals wherein a medicinal chemical contained in one barrel is mixed with a medicinal chemical contained in the other barrel by screwing together the tip portion of one barrel having a plunger and the tip portion of the other barrel having a plunger so as to communicate with each other (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application, Tokuhyo 2003-518411